Book 'A'
by Shewolfbeme
Summary: My name is Tiz Arrior. I'm a young shepherd who has a younger brother and a kind family. I am friends with a young thief named Edea, and a young spirit master named Agnes. I'm a simple minded boy who cares deeply of others and is extremely kind. My likes are home-cooked meals and seafood, and I hate crowds. I live a normal life and I am happy... or so says the book. Alternis/Tiz
1. Who am I?

?/?

I woke up today. Never before had the light been more blinding. My mouth was painfully dry, and my body felt stiff and sore. Once my vision cleared, I saw a dark shadow walk above me. It was… some sort of knight.

His presence alone confused me… but it was oddly comforting. Something about this man made me feel more secure.

But the knight stared at me for a moment before placing his armored hand on my head, giving it a slight pat. I was completely scared; who was this man? Where was I?

Who was I?

That last question haunted me, and I had begun to panic. The man must have noticed this, because he pulled out a book that had the letter 'D' on it, and flipped through the pages. After analyzing a certain one, he turned back to me.

"Ah, so they call you Tiz." He talked through his armor. It was odd. He had said my name loud and clear, and yet it had not registered for me as my name. "Yes. That'd be your name for the time being, Tiz." He continued. I had no idea what else to reply, so I just nodded my head dumbly.

"My name... you can call me, Alternis." He said once more. My head was starting to hurt, but I nodded anyway. The man flipped through the pages of his book, and I was more than curious to know what it said. Maybe it knew who I was?

My curiosity must have been obvious, because he started looking around for something. He spotted a smaller, but still useful, notebook on one of the dressers. He snatched it and had brought it back to me. He grabbed a pen and scribbled a messy 'A' on the cover, then gave it to me.

"Write stuff down you don't want to forget." He had said.

After that, the man had left. No other words. No other answers. Just questions and migraines.

I fell asleep that afternoon with a major headache and a sore throat. That man never said goodbye.


	2. Date: ?

**?/?**

I don't know what day it is. The innkeeper says that I fell back asleep, and that I've been out of it for another week. He says he's worried about my health, though I feel fine. I was up and moving by the afternoon, and the innkeeper didn't want me to leave. However, his son, Owen, I think his name was, vouched for me. He said that it would be a good idea to explore the area, and maybe that would trigger a memory. I didn't care; I just wanted to get out of that boring inn.

I left the inn and wandered the area. Nothing triggered anything. Eventually the evening rose, and I thought of heading back to the inn, but something stopped me. Something drew me towards the entrance. I don't know what. Perhaps something from my memories?

I followed that 'something' further away from the kingdom, and I managed to avoid some monsters. This 'something' led me into some sort of cavern. The cavern was a radiant blue and it had some sort of mystic feel about it. But there was something there that I noticed. The air was tense and dry. I had no idea what to expect from this place… but then I saw it.

I walked into some sort of clearing, and what I saw was miles of debris. It looked fas if a whole town had crumbled into this cave. There were broken houses and fallen trees. If you squinted, you could even see tattered white wool and small splatters of blood on the ground. It was completely disgusting; a whole village, devoured in an instant. What had happened here?

I investigated further in the cavern, wondering how much damage had been done, when

I just heard something.

It sounds like someone's here.

(The rest of the page is torn off and crumpled. You can see slight blood spots on the sides of the page.)


	3. Starving

**It feels like a Sunday…**

(There are spots of blood throughout the pages)

I woke up not too long ago. The place was dark and cold, only to be lit by a single candle sitting on a dining table, right outside my cell. I had walked up to the jail bars and called out for someone to hear, but I only was laughed at. I looked around for the laughter, but there was no one in the room. After a minute or two, the joker shower itself as a small fairy. She was no bigger than my hand, and she had wings connected to her back.

"I see you've woken up. In record time! Usually when someone gets bashed in the head with a mallet, they don't wake up for a day or two!" I was confused by her answer. Was she cheering for my misfortune? I immediately began to distrust her. She saw right through me, I think.

"Aw, why the long face? We made sure to bandage your head up so you wouldn't lose too much blood! You should thank us." I felt the top of my head, and it was indeed true; bandages were wrapped around my head. However, I wouldn't have _needed _them if it weren't for these people who kidnapped me.

"Why am I here?" I asked calmly. Frankly, I had no idea why I was so calm.

The fairyz giggled. "To sit and look cute in this cell!" She thought I was joking apparently.

"Let me out. I don't want to be here." I gripped the bars and glared at the fairy. She smiled and fluttered towards me.

"Aw, but that's not fun! I need you to help with my plan~" She had sung. I started to get angry, and out of impulse I swung my hand at her, just barely nicking her wing. She flew back at immediately and started to spat some angry nonsense at me. It drifted from 'how dare you try to touch me' to 'I can't believe you are so ungrateful' to 'I ought to have your head for that'.

"Well, I guess if you feel this way, we shouldn't give you any food for a while." She went on. I hardened my glare. "Staying at the inn for a few weeks ought to let you be spoiled with food, especially when you're being treated by that idiot; Owen is it?" I snatched her, for a split second, before she zipped away from my hand. I may not have known Owen for a long time, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let this fairy talk harshly about him, especially since he had taken care of me since I got there.

The fairy grinned. "Heh. No food or water. For two days." She giggled and flew off into the darkness. I shook my head and sighed. I looked around and saw that they had taken the bag off my belt, and removed my dagger. The only thing they left me was this book I'm writing in right now.

Later that day (or night, perhaps? Maybe it's morning? It's hard to tell when you're underground...), I had felt the effect of the lack of food. I was starving, and a little parched as well. I forgot that I had left the inn before I could eat breakfast. Whoops.

Out of nowhere, a few men and women came into the cell room. They lit a match and laid it on the table. I assumed that they were fellow thieves. They all sat down and acted as if I wasn't there. I was debating on whether to call out to them or not. I chose the latter.

In a few minutes, a man had walked in and carried, for what I could see and definitely smell, roasted bore. I felt my stomach growl, and I realized just how hungry I was. I stared at them as they ate, thinking that if I thought hard enough, I would be able to taste the tender bore in my mouth. Too bad that was a load of crud.

I removed my presence from the bars of the cell and shuffled into the corner. I watched the group of thieves gorge on the delicious smelling bore, and having meaningless conversations.

{On the next sheet of paper, there is darkly sketched picture of the dungeon room. Every thief that sat on the table was visible, and there was a bore laying helplessly in the center of the table.}

When the feasters had finished eating, they continued back up the dungeon stairs, without giving a care in the world for me. I stared at the bones of the bore; they were picked clean. I sighed and snuggled up to my corner. I watched as Aries came over and blew out the candle on the table, and migrating away. I was in the dark.

.

.

.

I am in the dark. And it's so cold…

{At the bottom of the page, there's a small sketch of a blanket and a pillow}


End file.
